


Camp Lay

by Junopea



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Pokemon, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans gloria, Would you coom on your crushes' tent?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junopea/pseuds/Junopea
Summary: Gloria finds Marnie masturbating at camp and stains her tent in cum.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 100





	Camp Lay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinky_no_Kyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_no_Kyoukai/gifts).



Gloria stirred the hot pot with a ladle absentmindedly. The glow of the flames illuminated the cool autumn night. Her pokemon frolicked together at the campsite. Her Cinderace was practicing kicks with a soccer ball she recently bought her. A nearby Morpeko clapped in awe of her skill.  **Marnie's** Morpeko.

The silently sullen punk girl from Spikemuth. Gloria's former rival, she was in the tent nearby. Gloria made herself at home without greeting Marnie. Gloria was hoping to surprise her with some Sweet Cream Curry.

A quick taste test. Milcery class by her estimation. Great if it were just Gloria and her mons, but she was hoping to impress tonight.  _ Whatever, it'll have to do. _

Gloria took a deep breath.  _ Time to say hi _ .

Cinderace did her job and lured Morpeko away for a game of catch. Just a way to ensure Gloria could one on one with Marnie.

A couple steps to the tent Gloria heard it. The sound of rustling and squishiness. It was familiar, but she couldn’t be sure.

The small screens on the side of the tent could let her confirm her suspicions.  _ Why are you excited, stupid? Don’t even check! _

Unfortunately, Gloria’s brain wasn’t doing the thinking. She silently shuffled to the screen, the strange noises gaining clarity as she got closer.

Just like that, Gloria ended up peeping on Marnie masturbating. There she was, face down, ass up. Rubbing her pussy like an itch she couldn’t satisfy. A lamp nearby providing clarity to something she would have otherwise been unable to see in the night.

Gloria hid out of embarrassment. Her on again off again rival was pleasuring herself outside? Sure it was in a tent, but she wasn’t far from Spikemuth’s trail.

Marnie’s moaned gently. The sound made Gloria’s heart swoon and hit her weak point. She rushed back up to catch another glance.

_ I didn’t set out to be a peeping tom. _ Gloria just wanted to catch another glimpse of her being flustered. That moment in the hotel where Marnie felt genuine. Gloria wanted to see the Marnie underneath.

Now Gloria was seeing a different Marnie. A Marnie she couldn’t stop admiring despite her gut screaming at her for how horrible she was for not just leaving right then and there.

Gloria just couldn’t leave, instead she was transfixed by Marnie’s fingers making circles on and around her clit. The obscene noises and delicate moans that spoiled how much Marnie was enjoying herself.

Gloria’s body rocked subconsciously. The same itch Marnie had was infecting her too. Gloria tried to ease the sensation by rubbing her legs together, but she couldn't stop thinking about joining her. That if she barged in, it would somehow be okay.

Marnie's fingers transitioned effortlessly from rubbing her clit to insertion. The lewd noises became more intense. Marnie moaned louder alongside the shlicking noises. She was definitely working her g spot. Marnie's ass wiggled.

_ Are you imagining someone's fucking you? Who would it be? _ Gloria was practically begging Arceus for Marnie to say her name. All so Gloria could burst in triumphantly and make Marnie cum herself.

Instead, Gloria decided to scratch her own itch. She licked her dominant hand and pulled her obscenely erect cock out of her panties.

_ Would she be okay with a girl fucking her like a boy? _ The Marnie Gloria was imagining was one she couldn't see as sexual before now. That was a mistake. If anything, that short, pink dress of Marnie's that gave Gloria so many peaks during their time as challengers. That Gym Uniform of hers that Gloria could make out the shape of Marnie's pussy through even more so than Nessa. Did she want this?

_ I'm sorry you're so backed up. I'm right there with you.  _ The two of them met so many attractive Trainers. Cute girls and handsome boys they had to set aside because the championship was more important.  _ Then some rich poofs with bad hair had to make it worse. _

Gloria refused to let herself continue to think anymore, less the show ended too soon. Instead, Gloria quickly matched Marnie's pace. Precum started leaking from her cock.

Marnie's hand was blazing, and it didn't take long after gloria started jacking off for Marnie to use her other hand to rub her clit while she kept fingering herself.

Gloria had forgotten herself watching Marnie. She prayed for Marnie to turn around so Gloria could see her become cum drunk and stupid.

Marnie began to turn and Gloria ducked out of view while still jerking it.  _ Shitshitshit,  _ Gloria’s heart was beating harder than it already was, but she summoned the courage to continue watching.

Poking her head back upward, Gloria saw an expression she never seen Marnie make Eyes glazed, lips moist, her mouth panting and her delicate chest raising and lowering in time with her haggard breathing. Marnie’s whole body was glistening with sweat and slick girl juice and she wasn’t even done.

Marnie’s clit rubbing became even more intense. Her hips bucked up as her body tightened up. She was close and she was absolutely ready to ride it out.

Gloria moist fingers trace over the glans of her dick. She was two handing herself now, Wishing her hands were holding Marnie's hips Instead.

Marnie's eyes looked lurid with lust. Gloria was so dumb and horny she almost wish Marnie would look at her, but Marnie's wasn't watching anything. Marnie was transfixed by the sensation and Gloria was transfixed by Marnie.

“Fuck, Ah! AHHH!” Marnie covered her mouth. This was it. Marnie’s juice gushed outward in a powerful stream that danced all over as she convulsed from her orgasm. Her fingers weren’t stopping. Marnie kept assaulting her cunt, greedy to keep her orgasm going.

Gloria couldn’t handle it, her own cum flew out of her dick and onto the tent. Just as greedy as Marnie was, she didn’t stop jerking off. Peeling it back to the edge of her foreskin and back out again. Gloria was imagining her stringy jizz spurting all over over Marnie’s chest while Gloria gave out a harsh moan of satisfaction.

Marnie stopped squirting but she couldn’t stop moving her hands. Marnie rubbed her clit raw. Digging her hands into her insides to keep herself moist. Then another spurt and another yelp from Marnie. The puddle forming under Marnie grew larger.

The two of them were making uncontrollable noises, unaware of each other for a single, blissful moment.

  
Exhausted from the experience, Gloria admired Marnie while basking in her afterglow.  _ There’s cum everywhere...THERE’S CUM EVERYWHERE! _

Gloria stained that side of Marnie’s tent she was looking through with her seed.  _ FUCKFUCK FUCK. _ Gloria thought quickly and used her quilted hoody to start noisily wiping her sin off herself and the tent.

Then it happened. Marnie saw her, The glare sent shocks through Gloria so intense she stopped wiping the tent dead.

Gloria bolted towards her stuff.  _ Shit! Need the Rotom Bike!  _ When she got to the stuff, she saw Them. Marnie’s Morpeko, their eyes glaring red. Her Cinderace close behind looking just as tense as Gloria was. She stopped again. It was a bad move.

_ Oh god they’re Hangr-  _ The Morpeko tackled Gloria dead in the stomach. 

Gloria doubled down on the ground like a limp sack of potatoes. Her body shriveled up and she held herself while yelling in pain. She couldn’t even think about how fucked she was anymore.

A moment passed while Gloria held herself blurting out expletives under her breath. Finally, the worst of the pain passed and she was finally able to open her eyes to the full view of Marnie’s pussy from the bottom up.

“‘Ey, Gloria.” Marnie said nonchalantly. Gloria realized Marnie was holding a bowl of her curry. Marnie spooned some of the curry into her mouth.“Milcery class? Sound work.”

Gloria covered her eyes and prostrated to the half naked Marnie. “...I’m so sorry!” Gloria cried. “I fucked up! I’m worthless! Just kill me!”

Marnie ate another mouthful of the Creamy Curry Gloria made earlier and knelt down beside her.

“You should ‘ave came in the tent if you were gaggin’ for me so ‘ard.” Marnie gave the smallest hint of a smile and then her eyes popped up.

“Arceus, you’re still ‘ard after all that?!” Gloria noticed her dick was still poking out of her dress. “I’ve never seen a girl with a dick, let alone a dick that mint!”

Gloria finally mustered the courage to look back at Marnie “You’re not mad?”

Marnie rolled her eyes. “Didn’t you ‘ear what I just said? I knew you were ‘ere the whole time!”

  
  
  


Morpeko sat next to Gloria in front of the campfire with a small plate of curry and beamed a smile right at her. Gloria reflexively scooted a foot away from her towards the safety of her Cinderace and looked back to Marnie. She seemed so indifferent to what had happened.

“I’m really sorry for what-”

Marnie put her hand up. “Please, I don’t want to ‘ear it! You watchin’ me like that ‘ad me buzzin’ the whole time.”

“‘’scuse me? You wanted to be watched?” Butterfree flying in Gloria’s stomach. Or the curry Morpeko almost made her vomit.

Marnie stopped talking, having admitted something she shouldn’t have. Gloria stopped speaking as well. Neither of them knew how to continue the conversation.

Finally Marnie had enough and pressed forward. “So, what’s the story with that trouser snake of yours? That monster is insane!”

Gloria blushed deeply. As if Marnie complementing her dick was more embarrassing than having been caught masturbating to her.

“Started taking hormones a few years ago. The rest is personal.”

Gloria’s answer seemed to satisfy Marnie and she kept eating. “I’m sorry for fuckin’ with you like that.” Marnie admitted. “I’ve been really pent up lately, I should’ve asked you directly.

“No, I shouldn’t have been watching!” Gloria yelped. “I just...liked you so long that when I saw you like that, I…”

The two remained silent for another moment. Gloria’s Cinderace and Marnie’s Morpeko awkwardly looking at each other, not having witnessed most of the incident. Finally, the two girls gazed at each other, raised their pokeballs and withdrew both of their pokemon.

Marnie moved towards Gloria first. She crawled on all fours to where she was sitting and looked up at her. Without removing her gaze from Gloria’s, Marnie reached into Gloria’s dress and explored her dick. Marnie traced her fingers from Gloria’s foreskin to the shaft.  _ 10 Inches at least. _ Marnie mused. Bigger than her Team Yell fanboys. Gloria’s balls were up to snuff as well. Fondling those things for just a few seconds left Marnie with an urge to do all kinds of mouth stuff to Gloria’s girldick.

Gloria ran her hands through Marnie’s hair on a whim she had since she first met Marnie. Those sharp patterns of shaved skin and black hair made her instantly stand out from the crowd. 

Marnie shot up and kissed Gloria. Gloria could taste the curry Marnie had eaten and vague smell of Marnie’s body fragrance wafted through her nose. Neither of them washed up after the incident and they were about to do it again. 

Marnie clearly didn’t care, she kept exploring Gloria’s mouth while stroking her dick. Her tongue danced with Gloria’s. She gave Gloria’s cock a firm grip while jacking it and was astounded by how hard she was. 

Marnie stopped tonguing Gloria to catch her breath, giving Gloria a few more pecks on the lips to bid farewell to her mouth and then a kiss to greet her cock. She peeled Gloria’s foreskin back and gave her head a few direct kisses, before parting her mouth and promptly taking her full girth.

Marnie's mouth was warm and moist. It was such a pleasant feeling that Gloria felt wrapped in. Gloria's and Marnie's eyes met again and Marnie seemed to smile with just her gaze. Gloria responded by caressing Marnie's cheek. Marnie rewarded her by letting Gloria feel her throat from the inside over and over, drawing breath from her nose each time her head bobbed.

Gloria moaned softly. Marnie was proud of her throatfucking skills but Gloria's reactions were so wonderful. She never had her way with a girl before. It was nice. 

Marnie made sure Gloria's dick popped out with extra oomph. "Tell me when you're about to cum, I wanna be ready to drink," she said flatly before returning to working Gloria's shaft.

Gloria nodded silently and let her eyes reel back to continue focusing on the feeling.

Marnie lips sealed Gloria's cockhead while her tongue danced around the glands.

"Ahh…it's sensitive," Gloria moaned. Marnie ignored her plea and continued this while jerking Gloria’s shaft.

Marnie looked proud of herself for making Gloria squirm. Marnie pulled down the straps of her skirt to reveal her breasts to Gloria. The softness of her areolas, the perkiness of her nipples. Gloria almost wanted to start suckling them, but Marnie had a tight grip on her dick. Marnie continued to tease Gloria by pulling her nips

“I’m thinkin’ of gettin’ peircin’s on one of em,” Marnie pulled off and stuck out her tongue while continuing tugging at the nipple she was referring to. “Wouldn’t that be slutty?”

Gloria moan. “N-no,” she barely managed to get out, not wanting to offend Marnie while her dick was in her mouth.

“I like feelin’ slutty, Gloria, and you’re goin’ to be my slut too,” Marnie said before going back to deepthroating her.

Gloria’s moaning intensified, she could feel her dick hitting something in Marnie’s throat at was sending her into the cusp an orgasmic fit.

“I-I think I’m getting close!” Gloria warned Marnie.

“Mmhmm!” Marnie continued unrelentingly, resolving to take it all. 

“Shit! AHH!” Gloria could no longer hold back and burst inside Marnie’s throat. Marnie’s eyes flickered as she felt the cum stream into her mouth and throat. Some minor gagging noises came out that Marnie tried to control while the cum kept coming. She felt like such a novice not being able to take Gloria’s load as well as she wanted to.    
  


Not like Gloria cared. She might as well had been singing with how drawn out her moaning became. Her hands reflexively gripped Marnie’s hair and pulled her inward, forcing Marnie to continue swallowing. Gloria felt her dick spraying stream after stream of cum. Cum that Marnie welcomed into her.

Sensing it was over, Marnie finally popped off of Gloria’s dick, gargling a mouthful of cum. As she tried to show Gloria the results of her orgasm, another spurt hit Marnie square in the face. Marnie was so caught off guard, she let out a chortle that had her sputtering Gloria’s cum all over the two of them. 

“Oh fuck! Ahaha!” Marnie shouted. The two scarlet red, covered in cum and laughing. It was rare for Gloria to see Marnie enjoying herself this much.

Finally, the laughter died down. Before Marnie could recollect herself,Gloria kissed her despite Marnie’s face being caked in Gloria’s own cum. Marnie’s body relaxed and she responded in kind. Lapping the cum from each other’s faces in their embrace.

  
  
  


The two removed each other’s dresses while exploring their bodies. Marnie stroked her soft skin while stealing glances at the penis she had just pleasured earlier. Despite its large size, Gloria’s dick was cute, smooth like the rest of her skin. Small tufts of pubic hair and and few visible veins. Just looking at it made Marnie want to gobble it up again.

While Marnie contemplated another load in her mouth, Gloria kissed down the side of Marnie’s neck, a far cry from how nervous she was masturbating to Marnie in secret. Now Gloria was free to savor Marnie to the fullest.

The two were wearing nothing but their boots now, glistening with sweat just outside their tent, hidden only by the dense wood.

Marnie lavishly slathered her own saliva onto Gloria’s cock, getting it ready for her big moment. Finally satisfied with how moist her cock was, Marnie gently laid Gloria onto the grass and mounted her.

Marnie gripped Gloria’s dick while hovering over it and teased Gloria by rubbing her cockhead over Marnie’s clit.

“Can I ask, am I takin’ your first?” Marnie asked matter of factly.

“Y-yeah,” Gloria admitted quietly.

“That’s swell.” Marnie mused before lowering herself and allowing Gloria’s length inside her. She moaned as the walls of her pussy spread to accommodate Gloria’s girth. Gloria gasped as she felt herself be engulfed by Marnie, having gifted her virginity to her.

_ Fuck! She’s spread me open more than me boys! _ Usually she would’ve given control to whoever was fucking her by now. Something about Gloria’s submissiveness triggered a desire in Marnie to tease her. At least until Gloria finally worked up the courage to rutt Marnie like the wanted.

Marnie grinded against Gloria’s pelvis. Her dick grinded against Marnie’s holes and Marnie just wanted to savor the sensation and Gloria’s increasingly pitiful looking face.

“You look like a sad Yamper!” Marnie teased while her hips sped up.

“It just feels so AGH! Good!” Gloria tried to explain the new things she was feeling.

“You’re fuckin’ precious.” Marnie lowered herself to kiss Gloria while maintaining her pace.

Gloria began to reposition himself to ensure she penetrated Marnie as deeply as possible.

“Ah! You got it ‘ittin’ somewhere nice, Gloria,” Marnie admitted. ”Your Pocket Monster is the real winner today!”

Gloria giggled. “I’m not letting you get away with that pun.” With that, Gloria began thrusting upwards. 

“Ah! Ah! AHH!! AHH!!!” Marnie yelped through gritted with each thrust. “Fuck! That’s good!” 

Marnie buckled and nearly collapsed on top of Gloria before Gloria held her up.

“Here.” Gloria raised her hands up for Marnie to grip as support. Marnie accepted and used Gloria to help raise herself up. Marnie moaned as she felt Gloria’s cock all the way inside her again.

From there, the two began to form a rhythm, grinding their bodies in tune with each others movements while staring directly at each other. Gloria scanned Marnie’s face for any hint of her stone expression cracking. Even despite all her moans and verbal cues of enjoying what they were doing, Marnie’s face was as hard to read as ever.

Likely sensing what Gloria was doing, Marnie smiled gently while changing up her motions. Now she was raising her hips up almost to were Gloria’s cock would pull out before slamming deep once more. Gloria could feel Marnie tightening up her muscles as well.

“Arceus Marnie, you’re milking me!” Gloria cried out.

Chasing that urge to cum, Marnie released her grip from one of Gloria’s hands to rub her clit. All while gazing down at Gloria’s strained face.

“It’s okay. Just shoot it all in here.” Marnie requested, directing her hand towards the part of her stomach her womb would be. “Guaah!”

As if something activated within Gloria, she abruptly rose up and swapped positions with Marnie. It was then Marnie felt herself stretching to accommodate Gloria.

“I’m sorry!” Gloria apologized after mistaking Marnie’s yelps for that of pain.

“Don’t,” Marnie begged. “It feels great, keep goin’!” Now Marnie offered Gloria her hands and as Marnie did earlier, Gloria used them as support and continued thrusting into Marnie’s nethers.

“You’re so bloody wet!” Gloria cried out. “Your pussy feels so nice.”

“Your dick is no slouch, Gloria,” Marnie felt like that was an understatement. If Marnie could think past the sensation of Gloria’s cock stirring her into a mess, she’d be berating herself over not making any moves on Gloria earlier.

_ She’s so cute. _ Gloria rewarded the complement by speeding up. Marnie could tell she was close now. The pounding Gloria’s cock was giving her cervix was overwhelming.

Marnie’s expressions lost all subtlety and now her face was betraying the full extent of how lewd she was feeling. Her eyes glazed and her tongue stuck out like a Yamper begging for treats. Gloria grinned.  _ Don’t get so cheeky.  _ Marnie wanted to say, but her body wouldn’t let her.

“I’m gonna cum!” Gloria warned her. “Arceus I’M GONNA CUM!”

“It’s okay, do it inside!” Marnie begged in kind.

With that, Gloria slammed into Marnie as thoroughly as possible. Spurts of cum shot into Marnie’s eager hole and she felt more full than ever. 

“YES, GIVE ME THAT CREAM, YOU SLUT!” Marnie scream out. She wrapped her legs around Gloria and the two began kissing once more. Shot after shot of cum streamed out of Gloria’s cock. 

As much as Marnie called Gloria a slut, Marnie felt more so like one. Her pussy was over capacity and she could feel the beads of semen leaking out of her. Despite this, the two refused to split apart and let the moment end. As Gloria was still futilely trying to thrust even more cum into Marnie.

At last, Gloria collapsed onto Marnie and Marnie released her from the vice grip of her legs. Their bodies crumpled from the exhaustion of their intense lovemaking.

Marnie ran her hands through her hair as a lover would.  _ She’s a keeper.  _ Marnie mused while looking up at the stars glistening beyond the treeline.

“Was it good for you?” Gloria chimed in, eliciting a cringe from Marnie.

“Shuuuut it, you’re ruining the moment.” Marie chided despite continuing to caress Gloria.

Gloria eyes welled up and she looked down at Marnie with puppy dog eyes.

Marnie looked away for a moment, but finally relented. “Yes, you were a good slut.” Marnie finally replied while ruffling Gloria’s hair. “It was a real Champion dicking.”

“Marnie, that’s corny.”

  
  



End file.
